Nothing Exciting
by peacelovebooksx107
Summary: Truth is always exciting. But what if the truth is love? - With the help of love, faked hate, fainting, vulgar card games, and locked doors and truth of no escaping- Teddy and Victoire just might have the answer. DISCONTINUED
1. Scarlet Trains and Photographs

**Chapter 1**

**Scarlet Trains and Photographs**

**Hey readers. This is my first fanfiction and i worked verrryyy hard on it. Teddy and Victoire are my favorite couple. Even though there is not a lot of TeddyVictoire in this chapter, i promise there will be more in future chapters. Thats right. This is not a oneshot. Anyway, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I am not J.K. Rowling, nor will I ever be. I'm not even British, though I would like to be. GO BRITS!**

**

* * *

  
**

Ah, the Hogwarts Express. The scarlet train felt like a gift to me, getting everyone excited for the new term back at school. I looked out the window to wave goodbye to my parents one last time before finding a seat. The chattering of "How was your summer?" and "I missed you so much!" surrounded me. Most of the first years were still crowding the aisle, waving goodbye to their families. If only I could find an empty compartment…

Then I spotted a flash of red hair in the sea of students. "Lucy!" I called.

She turned around when I called her. "Victoire! Oh thank goodness," she exclaimed. Lucy Weasley ran towards me and embraced me in a hug. My cousin was ever the enthusiast. "I have been searching for _someone_ for ages. I can't find any open compartments." She scanned the aisle for open doors.

"Me neither," I replied. "Let's see if we can find someone to sit with." And with no further invitation, Lucy maneuvered her way through the crowd. I followed her the best I could without getting run over.

Then I heard Lucy yell, "James! Hey, wait up!" James was sliding open a compartment door when she called him. He turned our way and raised his hand in greeting.

Once we reached him, I asked, "Can we sit in there with you? We're kind of desperate."

He frowned. "Why can't you go sit with Teddy or something?"

"We didn't see him. He's probably in a different car."

"I have friends sitting in here!" he said exasperatedly.

Lucy, being the clever girl she is, said in a low voice, "You know, James, I don't think your friends would mind if you brought two _older_ girls." This was true. James was a third year while Lucy and I were sixth years. I was only a couple months older.

"Oh, Merlin," I muttered. Meanwhile, James was scratching his head, deep in thought.

"Interesting…" he said. "Alright, fine! Just don't go inviting anyone else in." So he opened the door, revealing two boys sitting by the windows. Lucy and I sat down right by the doors when James went to his friends. They started a conversation instantly.

"So Vic, are you excited for the new term?" Lucy asked me, putting her feet up on the seat next to me.

"I guess so… I mean, I'm not expecting anything exciting to happen," I replied dryly. "Nothing exciting ever happens anymore. Then again, I suppose that's a good thing right?"

But before Lucy could answer, the compartment door opened slightly. Teddy Lupin peered his head inside, sporting a smile and his signature turquoise hair. "Can I sit in here? I can't find a bloody compartment." My heart fluttered a bit, like it always does when Teddy's around. But he just has that affect on people.

"Vicky!" James exclaimed. At first I thought I had said that out loud but then I remembered the promise Lucy and I had made to James.

"What? How could I have invited him if I was in here the whole time?" I argued.

He grunted in response and Teddy came in. He plopped down next to Lucy and ran a hand through his brightly colored hair. "I swear it's like he doesn't want me here," he said sarcastically.

"No its not you he doesn't want here. It's us," Lucy answered. "I practically had to bribe him to let us in here."

"Yeah, it's a good thing Luce is so clever," I told Teddy. He put on a mockingly surprised expression.

"Lucy? Clever? No," he said. We all laughed, even Lucy. Ted is a year above us, in his seventh year. He was always dubbed a popular guy, but he was great because he was friends with everyone. And I mean everyone, the girls especially. But he is just an all around good guy. There isn't a single person who doesn't like him. Except for maybe the entire Slytherine house but that's just because they're Slytherines and we're Gryffindors. But what can you do?

"So where's Wood?" I asked. Calum Wood was Teddy's best friend since first year.

"He's-" Teddy started, but Lucy interrupted him.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you," she said somberly. "I made quidditch captain."

"Lucy, that's brilliant!" I exclaimed. Lucy had made the quidditch team in second year and had been our strongest Chaser since. She'd only convinced me in our fourth year to try out and I made the team as a Keeper. Wood was a Beater and Teddy was the Seeker, too. Lucy had been praying for captain since she joined.

"Why do you sound so sad about it?" Teddy asked. "It's great."

Lucy started playing with her hands in her lap. "I know it's just… do you reckon Wood will be angry?

"So that's what this is about," I said. Wood had also been hoping for captain. "Luce, Wood's too good of a guy to care."

"Yeah, you're right. Where is he anyway?" she asked Teddy.

"I dunno," he replied, "but we'll see him back at school."

We sat in comfortable silence for a while, all thinking about separate things. I was just glad I was with my friends again and was on my way to Hogwarts. I was thinking about my parents and how I would miss home when I looked up and caught Teddy staring at me. I thought I'd been hallucinating but I was proved wrong when Teddy's hair turned pink. He looked down and I felt my cheeks heating up. Teddy's hair always gave him away.

Desperate to forget the awkwardness, I started up a conversation. "So Teddy, are you thrilled to take your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests?" I mocked him. Lucy and I had frequently made sure to annoy Ted about his tests over the summer holiday.

His hair turned back to normal and he scoffed. "N.E.W.T.s… Whoever came up with that name had a nasty sense of humor." **(A/N: This is so true. I'm glad J.K. Rowling doesn't name my school tests…) **

"Still," Lucy put in, "I'm glad that _I_ don't have to take them."

"Yeah, we get free periods to relax instead," I said while I laughed.

"Bite me," Teddy said. "Oh no wait- you already have!" He was pointing a finger at me.

"Rubbish," I argued back. "I was four and you cut my hair with garden shears!"

"I don't regret it," he said. But we were all laughing, even James and his friends.

Eventually, we changed into our school robes and were just waiting to arrive. We were still picking on the treacle tarts we had bought from the trolley when the trains whistle blew, signaling our arrival.

"Oh well, I should be going," Lucy said, standing up. "I have prefect duty."

"Wow," James replied, "a prefect _and_ quidditch captain. Uncle Percy must be proud."

"Yeah he was a little less than ecstatic. Anyway, I'm off. I'll see you two," she gestured to Teddy and me, "at the feast. Save me the best seat in the house."

"Which translates to the seat in front of the roast chicken platter," I muttered under my breath. Teddy chuckled.

"You know me so well," she responded cheerfully, and left.

Teddy turned to the three third years behind us. "Alright boys, time to go," he said.

"And why should you tell us what to do, Teddy?" James asked, trying to be cool for his friends. This of course was lost on Teddy.

He leaned down to James's height and said, "Because I can kick your scrawny little arse."

"Oh, yeah?" James challenged, but he was smiling.

"Yeah!" And then, Teddy ran out of the compartment with James close on his tail. James's friends followed them too, joining in on their tag game. I laughed out loud, though I was the only one left in the compartment. There went Teddy being Teddy.

I was about to leave and join my fellow sixth years when I saw something on the seat where Teddy had been sitting. I sat down across from it and picked it up. It was a photograph. In the picture was a kind-looking man with brown hair and scars on his face. He was dancing with a very beautiful woman with pinkish-purple hair and a huge smile. The thing that struck me the most was that they looked so happy.

I had seen enough pictures and heard enough stories from my parents, aunts, and uncles to know that these were Teddy's parents, Remus and Tonks.

"Vic?"

I looked up to see Teddy in the doorway of the compartment. He was looking at me with a sort of sadness in his eyes. He had seen me looking at the picture. I stood up quickly.

"I came back here when I didn't see you come off the train…" he explained.

"Thanks," I said. I realized I was still holding onto the photograph. "Oh. Erm… I think you dropped this." I handed him the picture. When he took it from me, he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Thanks," he told me. "It means a lot." And I knew he meant it.

"We should probably get going," I said softly. I realized that we had been whispering. Teddy had been my best friend since before I could remember, but we never talked about his parents. Even when Remus or Tonks came up in conversations at family dinners, Teddy never had much to say.

"Yeah." When he turned around into the hallway, I knew I had to say something.

"Hey, Teddy?" I stepped out into the hallway. He turned to face me.

"Yeah?" he whispered. He was looking down at his trainers.

"You look just like him." And it was true. Then Teddy met my eyes. They looked happier than before, and Teddy was Teddy again.

"Except for the hair," he added with a small smile.

I grinned. "Yeah. Except for the hair."

He gestured forward so I started walking towards the exit. As I was climbing off the train, he put his hand on the small of my back, helping me down. I felt my face heat up, but it was night so he thankfully couldn't see it.

Before Teddy and I parted to find our friends, he gave my hand a quick squeeze and left. I watched him walk towards a carriage and wave to Wood. Something special with Teddy had happened back there, but I didn't know what.

"Hey, where have you been? I thought you ditched me." I turned around and saw Lucy walking towards me. She had her hands up in defeat. "The carriages are about to leave and Diane Bones is going to tell a ghost story about why she can see thestrals. But I think it's a bunch of rubbish and she's lying. You coming or what?"

"Yes, I'm coming." So I followed her into our carriage where a bunch of my friends were talking about their holidays. But I wasn't paying attention, even when Diane started her thestral story, because I could still feel the spot where Teddy had put his hand on my back.

* * *

**  
**

**AHHH! How was it? Was it okay? Like I said, my first fanfic. Please be super nice and click that button down there.**

**Oh and please check out randomrayyxx3's Maximum Ride Fanfiction. It's called "A Break" and it's pretty fantastic.**

**Reviewers get chocolate frogs!**


	2. Ginger Tea and Interesting Hair

**Why hello, readers. In this chapter, I introduce Calum Wood and Winky the house elf. And yes, she is a real character.**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter when nitwit, blubber, oddment, and tweak aren't freaking awesome words. Thank you Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Ginger Tea and Interesting Hair**

One droning carriage ride and one thestral story later, we arrived at the castle. The whole atmosphere of Hogwarts is just so comfortable. We walked into the castle, everyone finding their friends and meeting up at the long tables in the Great Hall. As promised, Teddy and I saved a seat for Lucy while she was off performing her prefect duties. Calum Wood had also met up with us along with some of our other friends. Lucy joined us a little while later, right before the feast appeared on all the silver platters.

Teddy and Wood were in a deep conversation across from us, debating the pros and cons of Puddlemere United so I took the advantage to talk to Lucy.

"Lucy." She just nodded while she dug into her potatoes. "Luce," I said in a hushed tone, "are you going to tell Wood?" This made her drop her fork.

She looked at me with incredulous eyes. "I don't know but do you really think it's such a brilliant idea to talk about it with him sitting _right there?_" she asked me in a harsh whisper.

"Well I do think you ought to tell him eventually…" I replied.

"Anyway, I have to worry about try outs don't I?" She changed the subject. "Will you help me out? I mean, I don't think I can handle all that."

It was true. Lucy isn't exactly the most organized person in the world, no matter who her father is. "Yeah, sure," I muttered. I looked up at the staff tables, scoping out new professors. I didn't recognize anyone new. Professor McGonagall was still the Headmistress at Hogwarts, looking as stern and worn out as ever, but still one of my favorite teachers. There was still Professor Vector, the Arithmancy teacher here. Aunt Hermione says she gives way too much homework.

There was also Firenze, the Divination professor. After the Last Battle in the Second War, he made peace with the rest of the centaurs but continued teaching. Also seated at the staff table was Professor Amble, the potions professor since Slughorn retired…again. Amble was never quite happy; he was just not real enthusiastic about anything.

There were plenty of other teachers seated at the head table but two really stuck out beyond the rest: Hagrid and Professor Longbottom. But we all called him Neville out of class, of course. Hagrid always made it his job to invite Lucy, Teddy, James, and I to tea every now and then, telling us old stories about our parents when they were our age. But Neville was more of an uncle to all of us. We didn't have to be invited to walk into his office with a new problem. I even made a habit of asking him for homework help. He had always been invited the Weasley-Potter dinners so he practically helped raise us all, James especially.

Hagrid caught me looking up at the table and took the opportunity to wave violently. Good old Hagrid. His wild beard had started to grow some snow white hairs but he was still the same as he was on my very first day of Hogwarts. I waved back enthusiastically, knocking over my goblet of pumpkin juice and spilling it all over my plate, and the food with it.

"Oh, Merlin's beard…" I muttered. I grabbed a nearby cloth napkin and began sopping up the juice. At this point, Wood, Teddy, and Lucy erupted into laughter about my clumsiness.

"Look what you did, Vic," Teddy said through huffs of laughter.

"Please, you could be helping." I threw the napkin at his face.

"Fine, fine," he said, and started cleaning up the mess. We were both standing up by now, trying to reach around the silver platters.

I went to reach for another napkin at the same time Teddy did. Our hands brushed and I looked up at Teddy. He had a slight blush in his cheeks and I knew we were both thinking about our encounter on the train and talking about his parents. I didn't know about Teddy, but I suddenly remembered him touching my back and holding my hand. The thought was overwhelming. I automatically pulled my hand back and dropped his gaze, feeling a little shaky.

During this, Wood and Lucy had been intently watching, apparently. "What the bloody hell is up with you two?" Wood asked.

"Yeah, you look as though Nearly-Headless Nick just popped out of the turkey," Lucy agreed.

Without answering, I sat back down. "Nothing," I heard Teddy mutter. Considering all my food was spoiled by pumpkin juice, I started fixing myself a new plate. But before I could even start eating, the entire feast vanished.

"Blimey. Your luck today, Vic," Wood commented. I gave him an exasperated look.

"Thank you Wood, for your kind obviousness." He just shrugged. "Well it looks as though I'll be having desert for dinner."

"See? Your luck isn't all that bad," Teddy put in. I was thankful that we moved on from our most recent concurrence.

Wood then loudly asked, "Oh, yeah. Do you guys know who made Quidditch captain?

Uh oh. I saw Teddy's worried expression that matched my own. But before I could come up with a barely coherent excuse, Lucy quickly changed the subject. "How about those Holyhead Harpies?" she asked.

Wood, being Wood, ignored the fact that she dodged his question and instantly got caught up in their new Quidditch debate. We all joined in eventually, talking about how Gwenog Jones was mad to retire and how the team just wasn't the same since Aunt Ginny settled down.

After numerous helpings of pudding and Cauldron Cakes, I had eaten so much I was getting nauseous with a bit of a headache. Some students had already resorted to their dorms. I stood up, yawning.

"Well, I'm going to turn in," I let them know.

"Alright, Vic. I'll probably be up soon as well," Lucy replied. Lucy and I shared a dormitory in Gryffindor Tower along with three other girls in our year. I turned and departed from the table, hearing Wood and Teddy call out there goodnights to me. I just waved over my shoulder in acknowledgment.

* * *

At around midnight, I was still tossing and turning in my four poster bed. If it weren't for my horrible stomachache keeping me awake, Lucy's snoring sure would have done the job. I climbed out of bed and put on some slippers. Truth be told, I was a bit of an insomniac. I had a bad habit of wandering the castle in the latest hours of night. The castle was so beautiful at night; whispering about its secrets waiting to be discovered.

Once I had successfully climbed down all seven flights of stairs silently, I made my way to the Hogwarts kitchens. When I opened the doors, I was instantly greeted by the familiar smells of the Welcoming Feast and the many portraits on the walls. One of my favorites was a portrait of Dobby the House Elf that Uncle Harry told us about.

Then I heard someone humming at a very high pitch.

"Winky?" I whispered. The humming stopped.

"Good gracious, Miss Victoire," the elf exclaimed, coming into view. "You should be in bed at this hour." I leaned against a counter and smiled.

"With all due respect, Winky, so should you," I retorted. She laughed a high pitched giggle.

Winky the Elf had been working in the Hogwarts kitchens for many years now. The former house elf for Barty Crouch Sr. was a very upbeat, kind-hearted elf. She had been depressed for a long time after learning about Crouch's death, but has been recovered for quite some time.

I met Winky in the kitchens while serving detention in my third year. Come to think of it, I had gotten detention for being out of bed after hours. How ironic. The elf was instantly kind to me, and she had been my getaway for midnight snacks ever since. I knew she would be awake, flittering away at something in the kitchens.

"Well, I suppose you are right," Winky replied. "Now, what brings Miss Victoire down here at this barking hour?" She waved her thin hand at a chair, summoning it towards me silently. I graciously sat down.

"I actually had a bit of a stomachache and was wondering if you had any ginger tea? Or just some pumpkin juice if there's no tea. I don't want to be a burden."

But Winky merely waved me off. "Don't be silly, Miss Victoire, it would be my pleasure to make you a cup of ginger tea." And she instantly got to work.

After she fixed me my tea, she pulled up a chair and got a teacup for herself. She was in the middle of asking me if I got settled in alright, the kitchen doors opened. _Uh-oh, _I thought, _I'm supposed to be in bed. Great. Detention on my first night back at school._

I couldn't help panicking when the someone walked closer, but my worries were ceased when I saw-

"Teddy?" I asked, surprised. He was looking back at Winky and me with the same expression on his face. He was still in his school robes, as though he never changed out of them.

"Vic. Um, hi," he rambled. "What are you doing down here?"

"Tea," I stated, as though that answered everything. Then I became aware that I was wearing very unflattering sweatpants and a jumper, and a blush crept up my cheeks.

"Well… okay. I didn't think anyone would be down here." His gaze went from mine to Winky's, whose slightly wrinkled face looked very amused.

"Oh! Um, Ted, this is Winky. Winky, this is Teddy Lupin. I met Winky when I had detention in the kitchens once," I said to Teddy, "and Teddy is my best friend." I explained the last part to Winky.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Teddy," Winky said, smiling.

"Same to you, Winky," Teddy replied. He turned back to me. "I just came down for some water. I was at Hagrid's; he needed some help with some blast-ended skrewts and it took longer than we hoped." That was so good ol' Teddy; helping Hagrid even on the first day back.

"I see." During his little explanation, Winky had gotten up and filled a glass of water. She handed it to him kindly.

"Oh! Thank you, Winky," Teddy said.

"It was no bother, Master Teddy," she replied.

"Well, I'm gonna head upstairs. Thanks again Winky. Goodnight Vic." He gave me one last smile and left the kitchens.

And embarrassingly enough, I found myself watching him go. I snapped out of it when Winky said knowingly, "He's rather fond of you, isn't he Miss Victoire?"

I felt my face heat up. "Don't be silly, Winky. He's just my best friend. I should be getting to bed anyway, as should you."

"Goodnight, Miss Victoire," she replied. But as I walked out of the kitchen I heard her call back to me, "But he does have quite interesting hair!" as if trying to persuade me.

"I heard that," I replied.

But as I slipped back up the spiral staircase to the Gryffindor Tower, I couldn't help the smile tugging at my lips.

* * *

_**There you go. Chapter 2. Its quite a bit longer than the first one.**_

_**Thank you to**_** rob-girl, jaz .no1 fanpire., randomrayyxx3, ****squibalicous****, bojangles78, and maximumridetwilightfreak14**_** (phew that's a mouthful) for reviewing my last chapter.**_

**Reviews are wonderfully appreciated, even constructive critism.**

**Also! I would love some suggestions for later chapters. I will try to use as many as I can.**

**_Go on. Press the button. It may bring fortune and goodwill. Or a popup box. Either way._  
**


	3. Splattered Ink and Rejections

Wow. Thanks for keeping up with even the third chapter. You guys make my day.

I'm trying out something a little new this chapter! But it's kind of just a filler.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because I'm not JK Rowling. But what if I was? You would never know…

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Splattered Ink and Rejections**

**Teddy POV**

I walked back to my dormitory, more tired than ever. I had been helping out Hagrid with a few blast-ended skrewts; not exactly my idea of fun. But Hagrid needed help so I offered. I trudged up the moving staircases, twice barely making it to the correct floor. Once I reached the seventh floor corridor, I found that the Fat Lady was asleep.

I cleared my throat loudly. She started awake, glaring at her disrupter.

"Manubrium scoparum," I stated. But the Fat Lady ignored me.

"Good heavens, child. What are you doing awake?" she asked, annoyance in her voice.

"I was running errands," I grumbled sarcastically. "Manubrium scoparum."

"Fine, fine." And the portrait swung open.

I barely managed to stay awake through the journey to my dormitory, and when I reached my bed, I slipped under the covers without changing.

-X-

After I woke up, I quickly ate breakfast and hurried along to my first classes. After an extremely boring Potions, I had Herbology. When I got to the greenhouse, I took my usual place next to Wood. We were early apparently, so only a couple kids were there.

"Hey, mate," Wood greeted, without looking up. He was leafing through his textbook on his desk.

"Where'd you get the textbook?" I asked. "It's the first day of classes."

Wood walked up to a counter full of books and threw one to me. I caught it with one hand. I looked at the bland cover, seeing it was called _Flesh Eating Tree's of the World_.

"Sounds promising," I mumbled to myself.

"Nice catch," Wood commented. "But Evie Hughes told me we were all supposed to grab one." He motioned to a brunette Ravenclaw in the back of the room. I noticed that she was looking our way. But I just turned back to Wood and replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah, she also asked me about you." Wood grimaced. "It was quite awkward, really…"

"Oh," I repeated. "What did she want?"

"What do you think she wanted, Lupin?" Wood shook his head at me, amused.

"Oh." I wasn't really thinking about it though. I started flipping through my new textbook.

"Is that all you can say? Oh?" He chuckled. Then Neville walked into the greenhouse, carrying two big baskets full of twigs and leaves.

"Good afternoon class." He lost his grip on one of the baskets. "Could someone- ah, Ted, could you grab the one on the ground. Thank you."

I placed the second basket on Neville's teaching station. "No problem, professor."

I walked back to my table while Neville began the lesson. "Alright. So in each of these baskets is a different twig or bark of a certain tree. It will be your job to identify each…"

* * *

The rest of the Herbology lesson passed at a lagging rate, full of Snargaluff pods and blades of Knotgrass. Then we all ate lunch and had our two afternoon classes. Soon it was evening and I was spread out in the common room doing the homework I'd already received. Wood was supposed to be doing the same thing, but he got distracted by some fourth years playing Exploding Snap.

While I was writing a quick essay for Potions, I went to dip my quill into the ink and instead spilled the ink off the table and onto my shirt.

"Damn!" I cursed loudly, startling a lot of people around me. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"What did you- oh," Wood remarked, looking at my new mess of a shirt. Just then, Lucy appeared from the spiral staircase. She took one look at me and raised her eyebrows.

"He spilled some ink," Wood explained. Lucy rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"Really, Wood? I thought it was pumpkin juice."

"Hey, there's no need to be sarcastic," he replied.

"Yeah well there isn't a need to be thick either," she retorted. Then she turned to me. "Anyway, I just came down to tell you lot that Vic and I are going to head down to dinner."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Up in our room. But she told me to go without her so I'm gonna go now. You coming?"

"Well, I'm starving. Ted?" Wood asked.

"I'd have to change first so you guys can go. I'll see you down there." Lucy gave me a small wave and left with Wood. I gathered up all my work and put it on a table. I needed to change out of my inky shirt. I walked to the stairs but when I turned the corner I ran into something. Hard.

"_Oof!_"

Next thing I knew, I was falling and something was on top of me.

"Oh! Teddy! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I looked up and saw Victoire staring back at me with wide eyes. I looked back at her, and then I glanced around me.

She must have realized then that she was practically sitting on me, and blushed. She stood up and gave me her hand. I gladly took it and lifted myself off the ground.

"Teddy, what's on your shirt?" she asked.

I looked down at my shirt, momentarily forgetting. "Oh. It's ink. And… now it's on you," I realized, pointing at her blue shirt. It had ink by her shoulder where I must have run into her.

"Oops," she said. "Guess I'll have to change again."

"Sorry. I'm going to go change too. Meet me back down here?"

"Okay," she said, and then she walked back up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. I took the stairs two at a time and threw on a t-shirt and a sweatshirt. Since classes were over, we didn't have to wear our robes.

When I went back down to the common room, Victoire was already there. She was sitting in one of the big armchairs by the fire with her eyes closed.

"Wake up, Vic," I joked. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Fine. You ready? We might be a little late." She started for the portrait hole.

"Hey that's okay. If we miss dinner we could just get one of your elf ties to sneak us food," I said.

She laughed and said, "I only have one elf friend. And Winky is very sweet."

"Yeah, she seemed nice." Victoire and I walked in comfortable silence until we reached the Entrance Hall. I was just about to open the doors to the Great Hall when I heard someone call my name.

"Teddy!" Both Victoire and I turned to the speaker. It was Evie Hughes who was walking down the marble staircase.

She walked up to me, apparently ignoring Victoire. "Oh. Hey Evie," I said.

"Teddy it's so good I bumped into you like this." _Well, you didn't really bump into me, _I thought, but didn't bother to correct her. "I was wondering if you had any special plans for the first Hogsmeade trip."

Oh. It was a good thing that Wood had told me beforehand. I was about to answer her, but turned to Victoire. She was glaring at Evie.

"Um, Vic, do you want to meet me inside?" She snapped out of her one-sided staring contest to look at me.

"Uh… yeah. Um, okay. I'll save you a seat." She turned on her heel and went inside the Great Hall.

"See, Evie, I kind of already have plans with a couple friends," I lied. But I didn't want to be harsh to her.

Her face fell for a moment but she quickly composed a smile. "That's okay. Maybe some other time."

I didn't answer her in case she would hold me to it later. I just opened the door and walked inside. I sat down next to Wood and started filling my plate. I had just bitten into a dinner roll when I noticed Wood, Lucy, and Vic looking at me.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full.

"Vic just told us that Evie Hughes asked you out," Lucy stated. "Well?"

I looked at Victoire who was just staring at her plate. She must have felt my gaze because she looked up.

"It's all taken care of."

* * *

***GASP* Will Teddy be misinterpreted? Cue the tense music.**

**I would really like some feedback. Constructive critism is welcome. :)**

**I am also asking for suggestions and requests for things to happen later in the story. I am seriously vulnerable to writer's block so help is appreciated.**

**I'd love some reviews before I post the next chapter! Oh yeah, and major props to anyone who knows what the Fat Lady's password means. (no, it isn't just random letters, it's actually a real word.)**

**QUESTION FOR THE REVIEW BOXES! Should Lucy Weasley have a love interest? If so, any ideas?**


	4. Insomnia and Late Night Quidditch

Major props to '**Ravenclaw Heiress Vixela**'who figured out that the Fat Lady's portrait password was 'broomstick' in latin. And thanks for all the reviews.

I didn't go crazy editing... i posted this at 3:15 am. darn that insomnia.

**Disclaimer: I'm a book obsessed, to-myself, writer so I MUST be JK Rowling. Wait… I'm NOT? Merlin's pants.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Insomnia and Late Night Quidditch  
**

**Vic POV**

"It's all taken care of."

_It's all taken care of??? What the hell does_ that _mean? _I thought to myself. I immediately dropped Teddy's gaze and concentrated on my food. But as hungry as I was a couple minutes before, I couldn't bring myself to put food in my mouth. I just sat there stupidly, pushing some potatoes around on my plate. Wood started talking to Teddy about who knows what and the previous conversation was forgotten. By them, at least.

Then Lucy dropped her knife loudly onto her plate. "You know, I have to go to the little girls' room. Vic?"

"Hm?" I mumbled. She didn't say anything until I looked up at her. She was giving me a we-need-to-talk look.

"Let's go." Her no-nonsense tone told me I shouldn't argue. She had already stood up and started walking towards the doors. I followed her reluctantly, not quite knowing what to expect.

She was waiting for me outside of the Great Hall. "Second floor," she stated.

"That lavatory? Why would we go in there? Nobody ever goes in there."

"Exactly." She started climbing the stairs two at a time and barely let me catch up. Once we reached the lavatory, she sat down on one of the sinks. Of course, everyone knew that this was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, but no one was brave enough to come in here anymore. People told rubbish stories that the basilisk's ghost still haunted the bathroom. But really, only one ghost did.

"Oh, _look_ it's the _Weasleys_," someone sneered. I rolled my eyes and turned to the voice, spotting Moaning Myrtle sitting on one of the toilet seats.

"Listen, Myrtle," Lucy began. "We kind of need to talk so can you go, I don't know… somewhere else?"

"_Well!"_She exclaimed, and disappeared down the toilet. I turned to Lucy.

"Now, Luce, would you care to explain why you brought me to 'a little girls room' that's out of order?"

Her face softened. She looked down at her feet and didn't say anything for a while. When she did speak, she was very quiet. "Are you okay?"

"With what?"

She let out a huff. "For goodness sake, Vicky. You know what."

"I'm fine. Why would I care?" _Why _would _I care?_ I asked myself.

"Okay…" she said, obviously not convinced. She made her way back. "Well, you coming?"

"No, that's okay. I'm full," I lied. I actually hadn't eaten at all.

"Liar," she accused.

Fortunately, growing up with Lucy taught me how to deal with these sorts of situations. So, instead of arguing back, I just put my hands up in surrender. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, leaving me alone in the 'historical restroom'. I let out a very sad and pathetic sigh.

"Aw… Is poor ickle Vickykins upset about something?" I heard Myrtle say. She had reappeared, sitting on the window ledge, swinging her feet and giggling evilly. She's been a prat ever since she found out we were Harry Potter's nieces and we wouldn't tell him she said hi. But really, Uncle Harry told us about Myrtle. Enough said. Now every time we went to any of the corridor bathrooms, she made sure to stop by and annoy us until we had a bloody fit. Needless to say, we stuck to the common room bathrooms.

I just gave her a rude hand gesture and made my way to the Gryffindor Tower. When I made it to the portrait, I said, "Manubrium scoparum."

The Fat Lady just grunted and swung open. That lady's so damn cranky. I mean, you ask her _once _to open up at one in the morning and all of a sudden you're Voldemort. Goodness.

When I reached our room, I just stopped and stood there. I realized that I was really hungry again. The night before, Winky had given me some left over biscuits which were now stashed in my trunk. I skidded over to the case, landing on my hands and knees, opening the trunk. I found the biscuits wrapped in a cloth on top. But as I reached out to grab them, I found my gaze lingering on a photo album of my family. Making a quick decision, I threw on my pajamas: a tank top and sweats I had cut to shorts. I grabbed the biscuits and the photo album, and climbed on my bed. Simultaneously nibbling on my snack, I opened up the album.

The first page showed Dominique, Louis, and me two years ago. They were building a sandcastle on the beach while I was filling up a bucket of water. The photograph progressed, depicting Louis's shocked face when I sneaked behind him and dumped the water on his head. Dominique was laughing hysterically. I giggled out loud at the memory.

I skipped a few pages. Another picture showed Aunt Ginny and my mom. They were at the Potters' place, playing chess at the kitchen table; moving pieces back and forth, making conversation that I couldn't hear. But I remembered the scene exactly. Maman was going on about how the game was "barbaric" and my aunt said she was just afraid she'd loose. My mother and my aunt would never admit it, but everyone else knew that they had become friends. Now they just bickered for fun.

Next was a photograph of Teddy and myself, this past summer, hanging out in his room. His bedroom was messy with junk all over the floor and posters covering the walls. He was sprawled out on his bed with his eyes closed, headphones plugged into his ear. His foot was tapping along with the silent beat. I was sitting in the big armchair in the corner, reading a book that Aunt Hermione had lent me. We weren't talking; just being.

I skimmed the rest of the album until I reached the last page. It was a picture of my parents and my siblings. It was taken a couple days before I got back to school. I had practically forced them to sit down for a picture that I could add to my album. They were just standing in front of the cottage, smiling. And as I looked at this picture, homesickness pulled at my heart. I closed the album and pulled my covers over my head.

* * *

Eventually, all the other girls came up from dinner and made their way into dreamland, but I continued to stare at the top of my four-poster bed. At around one o' clock, I knew I had to do something.

So soon I found myself climbing down the marble staircase, barefoot and still wearing my pajamas. Through one of my late night walks last year, I discovered that in one of the small windows in the Entrance Hall, the glass was so loose you could pop it out. Of course, it being glass, I had accidentally cut myself once or twice the previous year. I managed to come out cut-free tonight. I hopped lightly onto the grass and made my way. One look towards Hagrid's dark hut told me he was asleep, so I went to the quidditch pitch instead. I grabbed a broom out of the cupboard and started flying.

When I was flying, I felt on top of the word; invincible. Believe me; it does wonders to a girl's ego. But tonight, I still had that feeling of homesickness in my stomach. I landed right in the middle of the pitch, sitting down on the dew laden grass. I could have been sitting there for minutes or hours before I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. My hand shot to my wand and I whipped around.

"WHAT THE _HELL _TEDDY??" He was staring at me, looking a little frightened. His hair was brown, but I wasn't sure if he knew this or not. I was about to lash out at him again, but my heart was beating too fast. I clutched a hand over my heart and laid down.

"Uh…" I heard him mutter.

Once my heart calmed down a bit, I sat up and glared at him. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Not today," he retorted.

"What are you doing here? Do you have some new hobby of stealing my late night hideouts?"

He softly chuckled. "No. I saw you out here. I was looking out my window. I climbed out the window in the Entrance Hall."

"Yeah…"

"What were you doing awake anyway?" he asked.

"Oh I just wasn't feeling great. I miss my family…"

He was silent for a little while, and I realized what I'd said wrong. "Me, too."

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

He pointed at the full moon. "Not tonight." Though Teddy was not a werewolf, he had always been a little off on nights of the full moon. We talked about it once and he told me he wasn't sure if it was because of the werewolf genes. He thought maybe the fact that he always thought of his father on full moons kept him awake. That was one of the few times we ever talked out his dad.

I whispered, "Sorry, Teddy." I meant it for both things. This was my usual response. I didn't know how to make it better, so I stuck with sympathy. We sat in comfortable silence. I noticed- after a little while- how close I was sitting next to him. It was overwhelming.

So I thought I should subtly- or not so subtly- bring up what happened before dinner. "Teddy…" I began, breaking him out of thought. "So, what are your plans for Hogsmeade now? I mean, because Lucy and I were trying to get some people to go…" I trailed off.

He turned to look me in the eye. His gaze was so intense, like he was searching for something. It took all I could not to flinch. Then he finally answered, softly, "I'm not going with anybody, if that's what you mean."

To keep me from saying something horribly stupid like, "That's great!", I just bit my lip and nodded. When I realized he was still staring at me a few minutes later, the homesickness in my stomach was replaced with butterflies.

His gaze dropped to my lips and back up to my eyes. Then, when he started to lean in-

"Weasley! Lupin!" I shot up and Teddy muttered a swear word under his breath. Professor Amble was walking toward us. Her illuminated wand tip was pointed at us. She gave us a hard glare. _If looks could kill…_

"What do you two think you're doing out of bed at this hour?" she scolded. I had a feeling that if it weren't the middle of the night, she would have been yelling. "Now, you know that I have no choice but give you detention."

Yeah, I had kind of figured that. I nodded my head and Teddy said, "Yes, professor."

"Come along now," she said, gesturing to the castle. I started forward, feeling Teddy's gaze on me. No matter how much I couldn't believe it, something had just- or almost- happened. When we reached the castle, she just opened the front doors. I wouldn't have gone out the windows if I knew the door wasn't locked. Merlin.

"You will go right to bed, now. Got it?" We nodded. "I'm going to have to talk to your head of house about the punishment." I shared a look with Teddy- the first time I looked at him before the almost you-know-what. Our head of house. Bad. That's Neville. This meant my parents and his grandmother would be hearing about it soon.

We walked up the marble staircase in silence, pondering over our own thoughts. Personally, I wasn't too concerned about the detention. I had gotten detention plenty times before. I was just thinking about what happened… before.

After getting much grief from the Fat Lady, she let us in. I was about to head up to my dorm when Teddy called me back.

"Hey Vic?"

"Yes, Teddy," I answered.

I gave me a small smile. "Goodnight."

And a good night it had turned out to be.

* * *

**Wow. This one took long. Some good ol' fluff for ya there.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. They make me jump for joy!!!! I'll post soon.**

**Again, just a question for the comment boxes: Should Lucy have a love interest?? Who?? I've gotten some answers but more feedback is appreciated. **

**Reviewers get Dr. Martinez's chocolate chip cookies! (Shout out to all who know what the hell I'm talking about.)**


	5. Detention Talks and Blackouts

A/N: Holy cow. I haven't posted in AGES! Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites. I know what I'm going to do about Lucy's lurrvvee interest. I am going with suggestions so I'm sorry if I disappoint anyone.

With some caffeine and four sick days later this is what I came up with. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I mean I know we're supposed to put disclaimers, but would any real authors be writing stories on a site called **_**Fan**_**Fiction? I mean, really. These are the questions that haunt me.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5**

**Detention Talks and Blackouts **

The next morning, I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed. The last night's happenings kept replaying over in my head. I stared at the ceiling of my four poster bed, ignoring Lucy's attempts to get me up.

"Come _on, _Vic! We have to go or we'll not get to eat breakfast," she whined.

It was then and only then, that I shot up in my bed. I was starving, considering I had only some biscuits for dinner the night before, and I wasn't going to miss another meal. I ran over to the wardrobe and threw on my robes, fixing my hair in the door's mirror. I attempted to make plaits, but when that didn't work, I threw it up into a messy bun on the top of my head. In the mirror, I could see Lucy behind me tapping her foot impatiently.

"Alright, alright," I said, and made my way to the steps. There wasn't a soul left in the common room. When we came out of the Fat Lady's portrait, we burst into a run.

"You know," Lucy panted, "if I miss breakfast, it's all your fault." I just shrugged in response.

Once we reached the Great Hall, we made our way to our usual seats. This time however, Wood and Teddy were sitting on either side of the table. Before I could say anything, Lucy plopped down next to Wood with a sigh. I had no choice but to sit next to Teddy. I felt my cheeks get warm and hoped no one could see my blush.

"Good morning, ladies," Wood offered, piling food onto his plate.

"Morning," Lucy grumbled. I took Wood's example and served myself.

As much as I tried to ignore it, I felt Teddy's gaze on my face. I started eating while debating whether or not I should say something to Teddy when Wood said, "So did anything exciting happen last night?"

I started choking. My face was probably the color of Lucy's hair imagining the fact that Wood might know I had almost kissed Teddy. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Teddy looking as mortified as me. He clapped me on the back to help get me under control.

"_What?_" I gasped. However, Wood looked strangely innocent.

"Well, yeah. Ted told me you guys got detention…" I gave a sigh of relief.

"What? You didn't tell me that!" Lucy exclaimed. She looked partially furious and partially amused. It wasn't exactly the story of the world when I got detention.

"You were too busy dragging me out of bed!" I accused.

She ignored me and mumbled, "To think we're best friends… To think we're _blood!"_She shook her head. "Anyway, what'd you get detention for?"

Teddy finally spoke up. "Out of bed after hours… well, on the quidditch pitch after hours-"

"Speaking of quidditch, who the bloody hell is the captain? No one knows!" This was because Lucy had told no one. I looked over to her.

But she was too busy examining her spoon. I kicked her under the table. "OW! Oh. Erm… I don't know. Guess we'll have to wait until practice…" Wood looked very suspicious but stayed quiet. Just then, I sensed a presence behind me. I turned around in my seat.

"Oh good, I found you two," Neville said. He was holding a purplish looking plant with spiky flowers at the base. "Victoire, Ted, when you have a free period, I'd appreciate if you could come see me in my office. Unfortunately we have to discuss your detentions."

I opened my mouth to speak but Teddy beat me to it. "Detentions? We have to get more than one?"

"I'm afraid so. Being out of bed is one thing, being on the grounds is another." He turned and started walking away. "And I _will_ be contacting your families," he called over his shoulder in a singsong voice.

I groaned and put my head on the table. "Oh it's alright, Vic. It's not like it's the first time you've gotten detention and a Howler from home," Wood said.

I glared at him until he was squirming. "Wood. Don't speak."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that."

* * *

On our way to Transfiguration, Lucy was hammering me with questions. "Why were you so jumpy today at breakfast? I mean you practically died when Wood asked you about last night. What were you doing awake with Teddy anyway?"

"Oh my gosh, Luce, take a breath! Merlin," I exclaimed.

"That didn't answer my questions."

I took a deep breath and said, "Okay, I wasn't jumpy and we were just talking. I was out there first anyway." I turned around to her. "Now will you _please_ stop bombarding me with questions?"

"I'd rather appreciate that also, Miss Weasley, considering you are both six minutes late to my class," a stern voice behind me said. I turned slowly, coming face to face with Professor McGonagall. "Seeing as you have missed the objective, you will have to copy it down from one of your peers. Please take your seats."

Lucy and I walked to the front of the classroom where our seats were unfortunately located. Many of the other students were laughing at our lateness, only making my splendid day worse. I pulled my wand, a quill, and some parchment out of my bag to make it look as though I had an idea of what I was supposed to be doing. I scribbled a note at the top of my parchment and showed it to Lucy.

_Your fault._

Lucy merely shrugged and opened up her textbook. Why oh why did I get stuck with her? Oh yeah. Can't pick your family.

* * *

"…Tonight's homework is to write nine inches of parchment on review of Vanishing Spells. Class dismissed," McGonagall announced. I wearily packed up my things and headed out the door. I was getting more tired by the second and was praying I didn't fall asleep in any class. I couldn't risk another detention.

"Hey, where're you going?" Lucy called after me.

"I have that thing with Neville."

"Oh yeah. Well, have fun. It's got to be better than my double History of Magic…" She waved goodbye and walked away to the stairs. I gave a big old sigh and left the classroom.

On my way to the greenhouses, I spotted Hagrid. "Hi, Hagrid," I called over. He looked up from whatever it was he was holding and smiled.

"Victoire! How're yeh doin'?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Got in a bit of trouble last night…"

"Again? Would yeh like to come in fer a cup o' tea?" The offer was tempting and I would've done anything to get out of detention talk, but I couldn't.

"Sorry, not today, Hagrid. I have to go see Neville about my detentions. Can't get out of this one."

He looked disappointed but knew I couldn't miss it. "Maybe 'nother time then, yeah?"

"Definitely. See you later, Hagrid." I walked away in a slightly better mood than I was in before. If anything, I knew I could always count on Hagrid to cheer me up. I picked up my pace to the greenhouses. When I knocked on the already open door, Neville was invisible behind a jungle of odd looking plants.

"Oh, yes, come in," I heard him call.

"Um, Neville… Where are you?" I asked loudly. Just then, he appeared from behind the jumble of plants, holding a water bucket. "Ah. So… how are you?" I asked.

"Nice try, missy. Let's get down to business." He sat down at his desk and took of his glasses. He gestured me to a cushy chair. "Why were you out of bed again, Victoire?"

I plopped down in the chair. "I don't know… I just couldn't sleep. I was thinking about too much. Maybe it's all this bloody homework the teachers keep giving," I accused.

"Yes, but you were thinking about the homework. That means you're learning. Maybe I get paid for something after all," Neville retorted.

"It was a bad excuse anyway…" I grumbled.

Just then, Neville stood up. "You said you were having a hard time sleeping?"

"Yeah…"

He was digging through a bunch of plants. Then he pulled one out and grabbed a cup. He pinch one of its leaves and drained the juice into a cup. "This is a fitterplum. It has a natural sleeping draught right in it!" he said excitedly. He gave me the cup. "Go ahead, try it. The effects won't kick in for another five hours."

I looked at the juice skeptically. "I don't know Neville. You're getting all… you know… dorky again. What if it's dodgy or something?"

He just rolled his eyes and smiled. "Me being _intelligent _doesn't have any effect on the juice. It will help, I promise. I've had it before."

I knew that there was no stopping Neville when he got in "plant mode" so I took the cup and sipped. I downed it in one swallow. "Hmmm… That tasted really good actually." I was quite surprised at myself.

"Good." He clapped once. "Now, detention. You and Teddy will meet with Firenze in the North Tower on Friday in the Divination classroom. Every Friday night for the next three weeks at seven," he said in a very businesslike manner.

"You've got to be kidding! I have to help Lucy with try outs! Three detentions? That's mad!"

But he just put up his hand. "No. You're mad for being out of bed that late. You're dismissed." I swear Neville was so much like my dad sometimes it scared me. But knowing that fact, I didn't argue any further.

"Fine," I mumbled. I practically ran up to the castle, seething with anger. There was a sharp pain in my left temple, furiously pounding my head, probably from being so mad. I saw Lucy talking with Wood at the bottom of the marble staircase. Hands shaking, I walked over to her.

"Three detentions," I stated.

"Three?" she and Wood exclaimed. "That's absolutely mad!" Wood added on.

"That's what I said. More or less." I groaned. "Ugh. I'm going to go do some homework in the common room. Tackle that essay…" _If this headache goes away, _I thought.

"Alright, see you," Lucy said. As I walked up the stairs, my head hurt so badly, I felt myself getting dizzy.

When I got inside the common room, I walked into no one other than Teddy. By now, I was massaging my temple with one hand and gave Teddy a pathetic wave with my right.

"Vic?" he said uneasily. "You all right?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I just talked to…" I went strangely blank. It took me a second to remember. "Talked to Neville. He said we have… detention, yeah, um… I feel kind of..." The room began to spin. Teddy's face was alarmed and concerned.

"Vic. Victoire!"

Last thing I knew, I was falling forward, only to be caught by strong arms.

And then I blacked out.

* * *

** A/N: Mwahahaha! Cliffie!!! But don't fret dear readers, I'm already starting the next chapter. **

** Please review! it makes me warm and fuzzy inside.  
**


	6. Hospital Wings and Arguments

I got so many positive responses so quickly for last chapter. I'm finally up to 30 reviews!!! Thank you so much. It meant the world to me.

I'd like to give special thanks to randomrayyxx3, Rob-girl, Ravenclaw Heiress Vixela, TheFourthPeverell, and Bojangles78 in particular for reviewing so often. You guys make my life.

**Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own it.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6**

**Hospital Wings and Arguments**

**Teddy POV **

**(A couple minutes before last chapter ends)**

Victoire was absolutely losing it. She couldn't even think straight. I had the urge to wave a hand in front of her face, but didn't. "What? Oh, yeah. I just talked to…talked to Neville. He said we have… detention, yeah, um… I feel kind of..." When she swayed a little, I knew something was wrong. My stomach turned uneasily.

"Vic. Victoire!" I exclaimed.

And then she was falling.

Thank goodness she fell forward or else I wouldn't have been able to catch her. I cursed under my breath and gathered her in my arms. Just then, Lucy and Wood walked into the common room. They stopped abruptly.

Of course, Lucy being Lucy, she freaked out instantly. "What the hell happened?" They ran toward me, pushing through the crowd of Gryffindors who had surrounded. There were murmurs and whispers of worry.

"I don't know," I said helplessly. "She just sort of collapsed." I pulled Victoire closer to my chest, suddenly extremely protective of her. Her head rested against my shoulder as Wood checked her wrist for a pulse.

"She's just unconscious," he stated. I gave a sigh of relief. "Let's bring her down to the hospital wing."

We turned to the crowd, pushing through, Victoire still in my arms. "Out of the way you gits! My best friend is unconscious!!!!! Do you _want_ detention? I am a _prefect!_" Lucy was still in panic mode. I couldn't say that I wasn't either. Nothing like this had ever happened before.

We were gathering quite a bit of attention walking down the marble staircase, partly because Lucy continued to scream at innocent bystanders, but mostly because I was holding a motionless Victoire. It was the same in the hospital wing.

"Good heavens!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. "What's happened to her?" She stopped tending to a first year and bustled over.

I lowered Victoire on to a cot. I didn't feel able to speak, I was so worried. Victoire looked so pale and fragile.

"Teddy said she just collapsed. She passed out before Wood and I got there," Lucy explained. Wood had put an arm around her in comforting. Then, in a small voice, she said, "Is she going to be okay?"

Madame Pomfrey put a washcloth on Victoire's forehead and began taking her blood pressure. "Well, I don't even know what caused her to collapse! But if she just fainted, of course she'll be fine." I felt relief wash over me. I sat at the edge of the cot.

Wood, Lucy, and I stayed with Victoire for a while, but then had to go to classes, no matter how much we didn't want to. Wood and I made our way to Defense Against the Dark Arts while Lucy sauntered off to History of Magic. All through the lesson, I couldn't stop remembering how helpless Victoire looked in the Hospital Wing. I wanted more than anything to be next to her. No- I wanted more than anything for her to be conscious. It was making me twitchy and nervous to know that she wasn't okay. Wood noticed this.

"She's going to be alright, mate," he whispered during the lesson. "Madame Pomfrey said so. She probably just needs rest."

"Yeah, I guess so." But I couldn't help thinking of all the worst possible things. Instead of taking notes as I was supposed to be doing, I just stared out the window. The makings of a thunderstorm were brewing, only making my mood gloomier.

"Ted, come on. Teddy! Snap out of it, mate." Wood smacked the side of my head. I looked around the classroom, only to see that everyone had left already. I jumped out of my seat, knocking over another chair along the way. "It's time for lunch."

"Oh," I replied. I followed him out of the classroom and into the Great Hall. I silently followed him, not saying anything about the fact that I'd much rather been in the Hospital Wing, making sure Victoire was okay. The enchanted sky of the Great Hall was raining, the raindrops vanishing feet above our heads. Lucy was already seated at the long table in our usual spot. In front of her was a plate that was practically overflowing. We sat down across from her.

"Erm… you hungry, Luce?" Wood asked. She was devouring her food mercilessly. Wood looked like he was afraid she'd actually eat him too.

She abruptly threw the food in her hands back onto the plate. She swallowed and said, "Merlin, how can you stand it?"

"What?" I said. My voice was hoarse from lack of use.

"I mean, Vic being the Hospital Wing. It's practically driving me mad!"

"So you're taking it out on your food?" Wood put in.

"It's what I do when I'm stressed out." She sighed. "I hate not being able to do anything."

"No kidding…" I mumbled. I put some sausages on my plate and tried to eat them, but whenever I put anything in my mouth, it all tasted the same, bland and dry. Wood and Lucy had started a conversation about her Apparition lessons coming up, but I stayed silent. I felt too tired to talk.

At some point, Lucy glanced over at me and frowned. "You alright, Ted?"

"I'm fine," I replied. But it came out less convincing than I'd liked it to.

"You sure? You look a little pale…"

"Lucy, I said I'm fine! Sod off." This, however, came out louder than I'd expected it to. A few people looked over at me, startled by my outburst.

"Relax, Ted. That was bang out of order," Wood said, surprisingly calm.

Frustrated, I ran a hand through my hair. My reflection in one of the trays showed me that my hair had turned red. I changed it back to blue and said, "I know, sorry." I sighed. "I'm just a little…" I couldn't even find the word.

"Jumpy? Pissed? Put out?" Lucy said, clearly still offended. Wood gave her a pointed look.

"Merlin, Luce. I said sorry!"

"Yeah well, the next time Victoire has a fainting spell or something, keep in mind that you're not the only one that cares about her!" she exclaimed. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Lucy," I said sincerely. "I really am. I'm just a little... edgy today."

She waved her hand at me. "Oh, it's quite alright. It was just a rough day for all of us."

"Not as rough as Vic's," Wood put in.

"Yeah, not as rough as Vic's…"

* * *

After the rest of the day's classes and a very short dinner, I made my way back up to the Hospital Wing. There was only one other student, a second year, whose face was covered in hideous splotches. Madame Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen. Vic was still in her bed, but appeared to just be sleeping.

Her cot just showed how many people liked her. There were about thirty cards charmed to the wall and candy and flowers sat on the bedside table. Most of the cards were from the Gryffindor house, three of them from the rest of the team. I was reading through one from Jack Lufkin, one of the Chasers on our team, when Madame Pomfrey came scurrying out of her office.

"Oh! Good, Teddy, dear. Could you help me with something? I can't seem to find the Boil-Cure I just put down. I would Summon it, but it's in an open cauldron," she trailed off, looking around her furiously.

"Oh yeah…sure." I went up to the nearest countertop and started searching. After a while, I found it and handed the cauldron to her.

"Thank you dearie. I'm getting too old for this." She poured the potion into a mug and handed it to the second year to drink. Within seconds, his face was cleared. He murmured a quick 'thank you' and exited the wing. I walked back over to Vic's cot. "I'll tell you, Mr. Lupin, I'm not quite sure what to do with your friend here…"

My heart quickened. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, she seems to only be sleeping! She just won't wake up. That's the bit that's changed in the passed couple hours. I think she must have had an allergic reaction of some sort when she fainted. " She paused and got a thoughtful look on her face. "What was she doing before she passed out?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Well, she had just gone to see Professor Longbottom." I left out the part about her discussing our detentions with him.

"Well then we're just going to have to ask him," she said. She stepped out into the hall for a moment and I faintly heard her ask, "Could someone please go fetch Professor Longbottom for me? It'll be ten points to your house…Oh thank you, dear."

In a few minutes, a flustered looking fifth year came into the hall with Neville. When he spotted me through the door, a confused look came across his face. I stood up and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. And then he saw Victoire. "What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know, Neville. Apparently not ten minutes after she went to see you, she passed out with what I think was an allergic reaction. And now she just won't wake up!" the nurse exclaimed.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "Well, she came down to talk about her detention…Then she told me she couldn't sleep so I-" A look of utter horror spread across his face. "Oh, her mother is going to _kill me_."

I shot a confused look in his direction. "Why?" Madame Pomfrey asked, however, sounding like she did not want to know.

"Well… I gave her some fitterplum juice… You see- it's quite interesting really- the juice is a sleeping draught. She said she hadn't been able to sleep so… I thought it might help."

"You thought it might _help_?" Neville winced at her harsh tone. "For goodness sake Neville, she had an allergic reaction-"

"-I didn't know she was going to have an allergic reaction. It's always been fine for me-"

"-For _you_ maybe. Honestly, Neville, you're just as clumsy as you were as a boy-"

"Well, she's sleeping isn't she? The juice works! I mean-"

"Oh, I don't care if your blasted potion works! She's not even waking-"

At this point, I thought it was a good point to slip away. Hearing their argument behind me, I walked back into the wing. I pulled up a chair next to Vic's cot and sank down into it, facing the bed. I crossed my arms on top of the sheets and rested my head on them. My eyes had been drifting shut when I felt Victoire's hand slide on top of mine. Looking at her, I saw that she was awake- but just barely.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hi." Her voice was groggy from sleep. She looked around her. "What's goin' on?"

"You fainted."

She had a thoughtful look on her face, and then giggled. "Guess it was dodgy after all."

I didn't know what she was talking about, so I just squeezed her hand. I was quiet for a while before I said, "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." Her eyelids drooped a little. "Hey, Teddy?"

"What."

"Stay here, okay? Don't go."

"Yeah, okay," I murmured. But she didn't hear me because she already fell back asleep.

So that's why that night- instead of sprawling out in my nice and comfy four-poster bed- I fell asleep in a hard, wooden chair; head on my arms; with one hand still in Victoire's.

* * *

**Another chapter! At first I thought it was going to be real short, but it turns out I was wrong. It's about the same as all the other ones. **

**If you press that button down there, you'll receive love and happiness. Especially from me.**


	7. Big Reveals and Bullshit

Why, hello wonderful peoples. I cannot tell you how much I loved last chapter's response. Yes, we all love Neville. How could we not? I am so happy that I have almost reached 40 reviews and I am only on my seventh chapter. Craziness, yo! Your reviews make my life!!!

**This is a bit of a filler chapter so just keep that in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, yet I own this keyboard with which I can write stories to tend to my heart's desire. And yours, perhaps. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7**

**Big Reveals and Bullshit**

**Vic POV**

Two days ago, I woke up in the Hospital Wing to an interesting surprise. First, Teddy was practically attached to my hand. He was holding it tightly, not letting go. This made my heart flutter a little bit. But he was also asleep while holding my hand.

I had no recollection of how I got here, or how he got here. So I smacked the side of his sleeping head. "Teddy," I whispered. He started slightly but resumed snoring. I smacked him again, harder this time.

He groaned in protest. "Five more minutes…"

"Wake up, you nutter," I replied to his babbling. It was after I said this that his head shot up, worry in his eyes.

"Hey," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

I felt like he was searching my eyes for some unknown answer, and suddenly, I felt extremely stupid. I wasn't even totally sure why I was there. "Confused," I answered.

"Oh, well you sort of passed out… I explained this to you last night, Vic."

"You were here last night?" I asked.

He gave a small chuckle and said, "Yeah. You were a bit out of it, I guess."

"Must've been."

Of course, after a few hints, I remembered exactly why I was there. I drank some dodgy plant juice and got myself in a mini-coma. But it sounds bloody stupid when you say it like that.

So two days later, Teddy, Wood, Lucy, and I were sitting in the common room. There were a couple other people in their armchairs, scribbling on parchment or reading books. It was Thursday afternoon and all the lessons were over for the day. Lucy was holding Quidditch tryouts that night since Teddy and I had detention the next day. But we had a few hours to relax. Since it was the end of the first week of classes, Lucy and I had very little homework to do. But Teddy and Wood, being seventh years with NEWTs coming up, had tons. They just decided not to do it.

And we were all bored out of our minds.

I was counting the number of lions in the rug. Teddy was trying to balance a quill on his nose. And Wood and Lucy seemed to be having a staring contest where blinking doesn't matter. In other words, they were just staring at each other. It was kind of creepy, really. This had been going on for about one hour. Finally, Lucy huffed and said, "Sweet Merlin, this is ridiculous!"

We were all startled by her outburst, having said nothing in the past hour. Her voice seemed unusually loud. "Huh?" Wood asked somewhat stupidly.

"It's so bloody _boring!_" she said. "I mean, just sitting here is draining me."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Teddy asked her. But she slumped back down into the couch, obviously wondering the same thing.

I had an idea. "Hey, Luce. How about we play one of those Muggle card games Grandpa likes so much?"

Her face lit up. "Yeah, good idea."

"Wait, wait, wait. You want to resort to _Muggle_ games?" Wood asked incredulously.

"It's not like we have anything better to do," I shot back. He sighed, clearly defeated.

So, Lucy ran upstairs to the dormitory to grab a deck of cards from her trunk. We all spread out on the floor when she came back down. She started shuffling the cards and dealing them out evenly.

"Okay, so Wood, I'll explain the rules to you since you don't have a Muggle-crazed relative and you don't know how to play." We all laughed. "Alright so the games called Bullshit. I deal the deck-"

"Bullshit? Who would name a game Bullshit?" Wood interrupted.

She shot him a look and said, "Shut up, Wood." He put his palms up. "Alright, as I was saying… I deal out the entire deck. It's like a bluff game. We go in order around the circle and put out the number of cards we have for that number. If you don't have any for your turn, you bluff and put down any card. If someone suspects you're lying, they say 'bullshit.' Got it?"

"Yeah, I think so." We started with the ace of clubs and moved on.

"I have one two," Lucy stated. She put her card into the pile.

"Two threes," I said. A couple of the other kids in the common room had put down their books and started watching our game. Then again, most of the girls could have just been stealing looks at Teddy.

Wood studied his cards and said, "One four."

"Two sixes," Teddy said.

"Bullshit!" I accused. He looked at me, incredulous.

"How'd you know I was lying?" I knew I was right.

"You started tapping your fingers. You always do that when you lie." And this was true.

I picked up on little things about Teddy ever since I could remember. He tapped his fingers when he lied. He pursed his lips when he got angry. And when he was disappointed, he ran a hair through his hair so harshly, I was always sure he would pull some out.

Now, after I said this, Teddy was looking at me kind of strangely. He tilted his head to the side a bit and studied me. I did everything in my power to keep me from shrinking under his gaze. Then he just shook his head and picked up the discard pile. "I guess I have no secrets from you," he said.

"As it should be," I replied. "One seven."

"One eight," Lucy continued.

"Two tens."

Wood looked down at his cards again. "Five jacks."

"Bullshit," we all called out. I shook my head and Teddy rolled his eyes.

"How did you all know that?" Wood said. Lucy sighed.

"There's only four of each number in the deck, you idiot," she explained.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?! Merlin!"

"Just pick up the bloody cards and put them in your hand."

"I'll tell you where to put them…" Wood grumbled.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, LUCY?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know I was going to get picked for captain! It just sort of happened!" Lucy said to Wood.

"But I asked you! A bunch of times! Why would you keep something like this from me!" Wood shouted.

We were at Quidditch try outs- and it was getting ugly. Lucy and I made our way to the pitch about twenty minutes earlier to see all the team hopefuls already there. One of which, being Calum Wood.

I shot an anxious look at Teddy, but he looked just as scared as me. As soon as Wood saw the Captain's badge pinned on her robe, all hell broke loose.

At first, Wood looked like he'd been slapped. Lucy just looked at him, waiting. But then, he got angry. Really angry. He started telling Lucy in hushed tones that she lied to him.

I didn't lie, she said, I just didn't tell you the truth.

Even I knew that was the wrong thing to say. Soon the hushed voices got louder and louder until they were yelling at each other.

I wasn't even sure they were making sense at all. But seeing as there were about twenty team hopefuls witnessing this, looking very scared, I started the try outs myself.

After about ten minutes, a very flushed Lucy came over, taking deep breaths and repeating a mantra of, "He'll get over it. He'll get over it."

But by the end of try outs, Wood and Lucy were not speaking to each other. At all. Sure, she'd had the decency to give him his rightful spot on the team- and Teddy and I had also kept our spots- but she was still barking angry.

Lucy and Wood rushed back up to the castle on opposite sides of the grounds. Lucy walked straight to the front doors and Wood made his way all the way to the entrance by the greenhouses where he knew he could avoid confrontation with Lucy. I had never seen either of them so mad, much less at each other. I had a raw feeling in my stomach and a lump in my throat. But I swallowed the lump and shook off my uneasiness.

But Lucy and Wood going to their neutral corners left me to walk back up to the castle with Teddy.

We talked about the try outs for a few minutes, making conversation about how Lufkin was still a great pick for Chaser and the new fourth year named Welmington had the best reflexes that we'd ever seen in a Bludger.

Finally, Teddy glanced sideways at me and said, "Well, I think he took that rather well."

I didn't have to be a genius to know he was talking about Wood. The funny feeling in my stomach came back. I realized then that I was worried about Wood and Lucy's friendship, all of our friendship. I swallowed again.

I wasn't quite sure what to say. "I guess so."

"Do you think they are going to be okay?"

"Oh, I'm sure. They just need to cool off. From what I know, Lucy is probably divulging in some new book she has and Wood's probably punching his pillow."

"I mean, I don't know how else he would have reacted," Teddy mumbled.

"Well, it's not like they are going to talk about it…" I replied.

"But shouldn't they? I mean, they don't want to pretend nothing happened."

As soon as Teddy said this, I had a flash of a few nights ago at the Quidditch pitch. We were sitting in the dew covered grass, talking. Just talking. That is, until we weren't anymore. Then Teddy had to go ruin it and he started to lean in. Our perfectly good conversation was drowned out by how loud my heart was beating in my ears and my thoughts of how his hair looked nice when it was brown. And him leaning in.

But then the next day, we just went back to routine. The best friends routine. And that's exactly what we did: we pretended nothing happened.

Something most definitely _did _happen.

I looked over at Teddy in the corner of my eye, wondering if he knew I was thinking about this. But he was staring intently at the ground. Were we even talking about Lucy and Wood anymore?

"Maybe she doesn't want him to think differently of her." When I said this, I heard the defensive tone in my voice. But I wasn't defending Lucy, I was defending myself.

Then Teddy stopped walking and looked me in the eyes. His stare was impassive, cold. "Maybe he was just surprised that it happened." Okay, now I was sure we weren't talking about Wood and Lucy.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What, so you think he made a mistake?" Did Teddy think he made a mistake by almost kissing me?

But then he subconsciously started tapping his fingers on the side of his jeans. And then, quietly, he said, "I don't know."

I took one step closer to him and said, coldly,

"Bullshit."

Then I turned around and walked up to the castle doors, feeling Teddy watch me leave.

I could have been worried that Teddy lied to me, but I wasn't. He did know that he made a mistake. But what did worry me was, I didn't know the real answer. There were two possible.

Yes, he made a mistake by almost kissing me?

Or no… he didn't make a mistake at all.

--

**Sorry, this chapter was kind of short. I'm really tired and am getting this up super late. And sorry if there are editing mistakes. I looked through it kinda quick.**

**I'd really like some feedback.**


	8. Silences and Shattered Wants

Hey everyone. I'm so happy for all the reviews! I had kind of a writing breakthrough and wanted to get this chapter up quicker. But I'm really excited for _next _chapter.

**Disclaimer: Be reasonable.--- I 'aint no JK Rowling, foo. **

**(Now **_**that's **_**some good grammar for ya there.)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 8**

**Silences and Shattered Wants**

Teddy and I have had fights before. When I was six, he broke my favorite china doll so I ripped up his favorite comic book. When I was in first year, he accidentally messed up one of my potions so I gave him boils. And then when I was in fourth year, I interrupted his very first date and he said he would make sure I never got a date all that year. But all these times, we made up the next say and were best friends again. And it just so happens that I got a date that same week.

But I had never had a fight with Teddy as bad as this one.

It had been a whole week, and we still hadn't spoken. It didn't help that Wood and Lucy weren't speaking either. Every day at mealtime, we would sit at the opposite side of the table so we wouldn't have to speak with them. Back in the dorms, we would go on and on about how stupid boys were and ponder why they were even created. But every time we talked, we would never say their names. And though we would never say it out loud, we knew we both missed them.

This is why I was dreading detention tonight.

Last Friday, Neville gave us separate detentions. I scrubbed out the flower pots- no magic- while Teddy rearranged all the ingredients in the store cupboard- also no magic. But Neville had made it clear that we would be working together tonight.

I was afraid that the first time I saw Teddy, I would run up and say how sorry I was. Then maybe he'd forgive me and we would be best friends again. But I promised myself I would not do that. Because he was the one who practically started the fight. It was all his fault.

And he was a stupid boy.

So that afternoon, Friday afternoon, I was lying down in my four poster bed, staring at the wooden canopy. I was mentally preparing myself for detention. After about an hour, I realized that just staring at the ceiling was bloody boring, and started to walk the corridors. I wasn't even sure where I was going at the time, but my feet led me to the library.

I went up and down all the aisles, dragging my hand across the spines of the dusty books. Occasionally I would pick one out, read the first couple pages, and then return it to the shelf. Anything was better than thinking about Teddy.

When I got to the N section of the shelves, I spotted my cousin James sitting at a table with his head in his arms. He had books spread out all around him, and a quill inches from his head. I walked over to him and sat down in a chair across from him.

"Hey, are you hard at work or hardly working?" I chuckled.

I waited for him to reply, but he said nothing. "Hellooo? James?" I tapped his shoulder.

And then he snored.

I sighed and kicked his chair under the table. He woke with a start and rubbed his eyes. He looked around for a minute and then saw me. "Oh. Hey, Vic."

"Hi. What were you up to before you, you know, fell asleep?" I asked.

He ran a hand across his hair and said, "Just some homework. My roommates were driving me bonkers…"

"Yeah, I know how that is." I yawned and ran a hand over my face.

James looked at me kind of funny and furrowed his brow. "Is…Are you okay, Vic?"

"Well, what do you mean?" I asked, curious.

"Um, well… you're kind of pale and you have circles under your eyes. Have you been sleeping?" James got like this sometimes. Normally, he was happy-go-lucky and a little prankster, but then he'd get all serious and wise on you. I think he gets that from Harry. I always called James the 'little adult.'

"Yeah, I'm okay," I lied. But James gave me a look that said 'no you're not'. "Okay, so not really. I got in a fight with Teddy…"

"Oh, you'll get over it, Vic. You'll probably just make up tomorrow," James said in a dismissing voice.

"But that's just it. We haven't been speaking for a week."

James looked very surprised and then smiled. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, Vic. You guys always do." He got up and started collecting his things. "I'd better go. I need to finish all this Potions rubbish."

"Alright. I'll see you later." And he walked away.

That seemed to be happening a lot lately. James walking away when I needed to vent. Lucy walking away from Wood and trying to convince herself he would get over it. Me walking away when Teddy lied to my face.

Screw walking away.

* * *

When I went back up to our dorm, I found Lucy doing exactly what I had been doing earlier. She was lying down on her bed, looking up.

"Hey, Luce, I'm headed for detention, alright?" I called over to her.

"Mmm-hmm" was the reply I got.

"So don't wait up for me for dinner or bed, 'kay?" I prodded.

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p'. I had been hoping for some more conversation. But what can you do?

I left the Gryffindor tower and arrived in the North tower where Neville told me to go for detention. Ever since Trelawney left school and Firenze occupied a classroom, the North tower had been converted into a trophy room. Now instead of crystal balls, there were House Cups and plaques for academic achievements.

I opened the wooden trap door finding myself looking at Teddy's back. Neville was standing over at one of the cases. I took a deep breath and stepped all the way in.

"Victoire, good to see you made it," Neville said cheerily.

Since it was Neville, I responded with a reply that was sarcastic with just a pinch of cheekiness. "Oh, not as glad as I am to be here, _Professor,_" I said in a fake, happy voice. "It really joys me to spend my Friday night scrubbing down floors and picking the dirt out from under my fingernails afterwards. Maybe you should join us, hm? Oh! And I can't forget the fact that I get to skip dinner." After my rant, I felt a little bit better; not as angry or moody as I was feeling before. That's personal therapy for you.

Neville frowned. "Nice try, Victoire, but your guilt trip is not going to work." He clapped his hands. "Firenze had other obligations so I'm just going to get everything settled. You two are going to be polishing trophies, tonight. Maybe you could even dust them while you're at it. You know the drill- no magic. Wands, please?" Teddy and I handed our wands to Neville. He smiled, satisfied.

"Since I have known you two since diapers, I will trust you to be honest and leave in exactly three hours- no less. Have a good night." With that, he turned on his heel and exited the trophy room.

And then it came: the silence.

Teddy and I stood there for at least five minutes, not doing anything. I refused to look at him and instead focused my attention on the scuffed up toes of my trainers. I was struck with the fact of how loud silences really were and began wishing that I was listening to some music right about then.

Eventually, I heard Teddy sigh and he walked over to wear Neville had put the cleaning supplies. I looked up at him only to get another mental slap in the face.

His hair was a mousy brown. The same color brown it had been on that fateful night.

Before I could stop myself, I muttered, "Damn it."

Teddy looked up at me with an annoyed look on his face. "What?" he said sharply.

It was obvious that he was still as mad at me as I was at him. I pulled myself together and narrowed my eyes at him. "Nothing," I shot back. There was venom in my tone, and I knew Teddy sensed it. He rolled his eyes angrily and went back to unscrewing the jar of polish with more force than necessary.

Forty minutes later, we still weren't talking. Every minute of silence, I found myself getting more and more angry. I polished every trophy so hard, my fingers were getting sore.

I started polishing a very unusual trophy. It was for "Outstanding Behavior", dated back to the 1930's, and was made out of pure glass. It was beautiful and elegant, and unfortunately for me, highly breakable.

I discovered this about two seconds after it slipped from my fingers.

It shattered instantly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Teddy look up at the ruckus. I cursed quietly and bent down to pick up all the pieces. I figured I'd make a pile for Neville to '_reparo_' since I wasn't allowed to use magic at the time being.

Maybe it was because I was so frustrated, but karma didn't seem to be in my favor. Because the first piece of glass I picked up immediately sliced my finger. This time I cursed, I cursed loudly.

I lifted my finger up, wrapped it with one of the cleaning rags, and cautiously made a pile of the glass my good hand. I reached out to pick them all up when a stronger, slightly calloused hand stopped me. I looked up to see Teddy inches from my face. I stumbled back a few inches.

He let go of my hand and gestured to the glass. "I've got this," he said quietly.

"No, I'm okay," I insisted.

"Victoire, I can really-"

"Teddy!" I interrupted him, annoyed. "I can handle it."

But suddenly, Teddy snapped. "Damn it, Vic! Why do you have to be so bloody stubborn?" he shouted.

"Why do you have to be so aggravating?!" I yelled back. To my dismay, I felt tears forming in my eyes. "You're driving me mad!"

"What did I ever so to make you so angry with me?!" He threw up his hands.

"What did you ever _do_?" I repeated. "You know damn well what you did!"

"Enlighten me, Victoire!"

"You know what?" I screeched. I felt the tears leak from my eyes, and I angrily wiped them away. "I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Yes, you do! You're changing the subject!!"

"FINE! You want to know what you did wrong? You ki-"

But just then, the trap door to the North tower burst open and in flew Peeves, the poltergeist. He flew around the tower, pushing things off the shelves and making a mess. He was spinning around with an evil expression on his face. And then he started singing:

"_Lupy and Weasel are starting a fight,_

_So loud that no students will sleep sound tonight!_

_Now Peeves will step in and he won't hear a shout,_

_Because Lupy and Weasel can no longer get **OUT**!"_

Peeves gave one final wink before turning around and flying out the door. He slammed the trap door shut behind him.

And then I heard the _click. _

You see, from personal experience I knew that a click sound from a door either meant that I was locking or… oh, nope. Just locking. I waited about a second before running over to the trap door. I grasped onto the handle as hard as I could, and pulled.

Nothing.

I tried it one more time, but the trap door would simply not open. My hand flew to my back pocket where I searched for my wand, only to remember that Neville had confiscated them for detention. For a moment, I just looked at the trap door. _This can't be happening, _I thought.

Pathetically, I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that maybe it was all a horrible dream. But when I peeked out again from under my eyelids, I was still staring at the wooden trap door.

Slowly, I turned to look at Teddy. He was just as stunned as I was.

We were trapped in the North Tower

We had no wands, no food in our stomachs.

The only possible way out was to jump out a window, and I didn't like the odds of our landing.

But Teddy said exactly what I was thinking: "Damn poltergeist."

* * *

**OOOH! Cliffie! I am so excited to write the next chapter!**

**Unfortunately, I might be a couple days considering I need to read the brand new fifth Maximum Ride which came out… about eighteen minutes ago. (Seeing as I am posting this at midnight)**

**REVIEWERS GET TO BE LOCKED IN A TOWER WITH TEDDY LUPIN!**


	9. Battle Scars and Hidden Trophies Part Un

Yo! I am sooooo sorry for the wait. As I said, I'm really excited for this chapter.

A QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT: **I want to thank you all so much. My last chapter has received more views than any of my other chapters- IN ONE DAY! It means so bloody much to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, son.**

**--**

**Chapter 9**

**Battle Scars and Hidden Trophies – PART UN**

Since all I could do was stand there, I did a quick recap in my head. So far, I knew this: I was stuck in the North tower without a wand (not good). I had not eaten dinner (bad- I get cranky when I'm hungry). I had specifically told Lucy _not_ to wait up for me before she went to bed (very bad). Oh yeah- and I was locked in a confined space with Teddy, whom I had recently yelled at for almost kissing me (tremendously, horrifically BAD).

What a good start to my Friday night.

There was no possible way to get out. The trap door really was locked, thanks to Peeves, and we were so high off the ground, we couldn't possibly climb out a window.

As much as I didn't want to, I finally spoke up.

"What do we do now?"

Teddy didn't say anything for a minute. He just kind of stared at me. I forbid myself to look away. Then he blinked and sighed. "Well, let's see where we stand."

At first I thought he was making some witty comment about our friendship, but he turned away from me. To me it seemed like he was walking in circles around the tower, but soon he disappeared behind some trophies.

I just stood there, contemplating whether or not I should just let him get himself lost among the trophies. Merlin knew I was still furious at him. Maybe that would have let me off easy. But I would never know because I was stupid.

I followed him, of course.

With a weary sigh, I took off to the direction I had last seen Teddy. I was astonished for a moment by how large the tower must have really been. The whole thing was like a giant maze, and I lost myself in the wonder of it. I peered over at all the sparkling trophies, awards, and plaques. I was suddenly hit with the realization that I was in the presence of things hundreds and hundreds of years old.

I walked up to one of the trophies and ran my finger across the nameplate. It was a trophy for "Impressive Work in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Its color was dull, as if maybe even polish wouldn't perk it up. My finger collected the dust of the nameplate and I could just read the name. It was dated to the year 1978 and was inscribed to Remus John Lupin.

I gasped. I pulled my hand back immediately, as if I had burned my fingers. I gaped at the name, somehow looking for an answer.

"Victoire?" I heard Teddy call. In a second, he appeared at the end of the row of trophies. "What are you doing?"

I surprised myself by placing myself in front of the trophy, blocking it from Teddy's view. I didn't know why I didn't want Teddy to see it, I just didn't.

"N-nothing," I replied. I remembered that I was mad at him, so I narrowed my eyes a little.

"Okay, well, I found a closet over here…" he trailed off. He made a step to the side to see what I was standing in front of. I just pressed myself closer against the golden cup.

"Alright. I'll be there in a second." His brows furrowed suspiciously, but he shook his head and walked away.

I waited until he was completely around the corner of the row before I backed away from his father's trophy. I took one last look at it before following Teddy.

--

When I found Teddy, he was on his knees inside said closet, rummaging through its contents.

"Erm… what are you doing exactly?" I asked him. I spotted some even older trophies inside the closet, along with a crystal ball and teacups.

Without turning around, he said, "This was the old Divinations classroom." I waited for him to say more. He didn't.

"I'm aware of that," I replied, slightly annoyed.

Then, he turned and sat back on his feet. He gave me a look that said "you're not helping".

"Well," he continued, "this closet has a bunch of old rubbish from when the old bat taught up here."

"Yeah, so?" I was getting pretty pissed with his lack of information. "How are any of these things supposed to help us out? I mean… teacups? Crystal balls?

"No. Pillows." He stuck his hand into one of the piles and threw a bright orange pillow at me. I caught it and examined it. It had sparkles and fringe that reminded me of a gypsy. The pillow was lumpy, like it had been sat on too many times. Though it was apparently old, it was surprisingly soft.

"Hmm…" I mumbled.

"There are also some old wool sheets that they must've used to pack the trophies up in. They're bloody dusty, but it's the best we've got right now."

He handed me a gray sheet. It looked way less comfortable than the pillows, but like Teddy said, they were the best we had.

He stood up with four more pillows and two sets of sheets in his arms. We walked over to an open space on the ground behind a couple rows of trophies. Teddy spread out one of the sheets on the ground first.

I sat down on the blanket he had spread out, putting the orange pillow beside me. Teddy lowered himself down across from me, dropping the extra pillows around us.

After a while of sitting on the floor, I found myself getting cold. I wrapped the wool sheet across my legs. I had only worn a tank top, thinking I would be back in my warm, cozy bed by now and would not need to worry about the draft in the north tower.

Teddy had been quiet this whole time, but I was completely aware of the fact that he was watching me. I could feel his gaze burning a hole through my face.

I was about to pull the sheet around my shoulders as well when Teddy spoke up.

"Wait." I froze, letting the blanket fall back into my lap. Teddy wasn't looking at my face anymore, but at my freckled left shoulder. He reached out a hand towards it.

I found myself following his hand with my gaze. I didn't stop looking at it until his index finger touched the small scar on my shoulder.

"You still have the scar," he said quietly. "I thought it would have gone away by now." He pulled his hand back.

I couldn't bring myself to reply, so I just nodded. All I could think about was Teddy touching my shoulder. But I was also thinking about how my arm had burned when he did.

Ironic.

--

_**Flashback.**_

_I was at Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's house and I was eight years old. We were celebrating Aunt Ginny's birthday so it must have been August. The whole family was there. And I mean the _whole _family. Even Neville, Teddy, and his grandmother were there. Birthdays were always a big deal with our family. _

_I was playing with Teddy in the garden. I picked some flowers while he chased garden gnomes. Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron were sitting on a bench nearer to the house, talking. They made it look like they were just hanging around, but I knew know that they were watching us. They were making sure we didn't get into any trouble. Teddy and I tended to do that unintentionally. _

"_Hey, Teddy. Do you think I will ever get into Hogwarts?" I asked him._

_He stopped running and said, "Well, sure. You have to. You're a Weasley. And a witch, too."_

"_And you're a wizard," I pointed out. "You'll go too. But before me, right?"_

"_Right. But when you come, we'll be in the same house and have lots of fun. It will be just like Uncle George tells us. We'll be brave Gryffindors. I know it."_

_Uncle George loved to go on and on about his days at Hogwarts. He told all the kids stories about the mischief that he and his brother Fred got in. From the stories Uncle George told us, I would have really liked to meet Fred. _

_Eventually, Maman sent me to the busy kitchen to help Grandma. Everyone was getting ready for Aunt Ginny's dinner. Grandma was busying herself by charming some potatoes to drop into a pot of boiling water._

"_Hey, Grandma. Grandma? Hey, Grandma!" I called after her. _

_It seemed like Grandma should have minded that I nagged her all the time. But she always answered like she didn't even notice. And she always gave me the smile that made the corners of her eyes crinkle together. _

"_Yes, dearie? What is it?" She smoothed a hand over my dress. I was wearing a sleeveless, pink sundress. I had been very proud of that sundress. All the adults told me I looked mature in that dress. _

"_I was wondering if you needed any help with the dinner." I left out the part about Maman suggesting that I help out. Just me wondering made me seem more responsible and grown up. _

"_Well once I finish draining these potatoes out, you can help me set the table. How does that sound?"she offered. I nodded enthusiastically. _

_When Grandma said "finish draining" she really meant that she was going to use magic to drain them. I knew this, so I made sure I had a good spot to watch. Since I didn't have any of my own yet, magic had always been fascinating to me. _

_I watched as Grandma began to levitate the boiling pot of potatoes. She was bringing it from one counter to another. It would never make the other counter, however, because Teddy rushed into the kitchen just then._

"_Victoire! You have to see-"he started. But before he could explain what I had to see, he crashed into Grandma Weasley. Her concentration broke and the boiling pot fell. _

_On me. _

_There was a lot of confusion right about then. The pot hadn't spilled on its way down, but the pot itself had clipped my shoulder. There was a scalding pain that covered most of my shoulder. _

_Teddy was hysterical, apologizing like a madman, and I was trying to stop the tears from leaking out of my eyes. _

_In about three minutes, Grandma had covered most of my shoulder in dittany. Grandma Weasley warned me that I may have a scar. While I was healing, the entire family gathered around, making jokes to cheer me up. Uncle Harry made a wise crack about how only the coolest people had scars. Uncle Ron told me that it could be like a battle wound and said if I was lucky, I would have a scar to prove how brave I was. Then, of course, Uncle George made a few ear jokes. _

_I felt better instantly. In fact, I almost _wanted _the scar. Once the dittany had done its job, I discovered that I had a small burn scar left on the top of my shoulder. But I didn't mind at all. Because I was a little warrior. _

_--_

I ran a few fingers over my scar. My shoulder still tingled from where Teddy had touched it.

"I always felt so bad about that," Teddy said. "It was my fault that Grandma Weasley dropped the pot."

"I like the scar," I stated. "It has character."

Teddy smiled a half-smile. "That's so Victoire. Thinking a scar has character. Then again, I guess no scar has character like Harry's."

I laughed. "Yeah I guess you're right."

He was silent for a moment. "You know, I never meant to hurt you Victoire. I'll never hurt you intentionally."

"I know," I said truthfully.

Then I realized that I wasn't mad at him anymore. Just thinking back to a memory had made me forget all about my fight with Teddy. I decided I'd forget about the fight for the time being, but I knew that it would come up eventually. But my thoughts were interrupted by a loud growl of my stomach.

I put a hand over it, as if to calm it down. I looked at Teddy. Apparently he heard it too because he was wearing a knowing grin. Then a thought seemed to visibly hit him.

He dug his hand into the pocket of his sweatshirt. He searched for a second and then pulled out a container of Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans.

He saw my questioning glance. "I nicked them from Wood's trunk after I found out we were missing dinner. I forgot about them until now." He held out the box with a smile. "So, how's this for a good dinner?"

I laughed. "Oh yeah. The feast of champions."

--

**A/N: Again, sorry for the wait. This is the first part of Battle Scars and Hidden Trophies. There will be two. **

_A special thanks to TheFourthPeverell, randomrayyxx3, Akierin, Sore Tomo Kimi no Koe, ari119900, maddikinz940, Purplpocadots13, and Rob-girl for reviewing last chapter. You guys make my life._

**Please click the button. It's lonely. :( **


	10. Battle Scars and Hidden Trophies Pt Deux

_Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. I'm not going to dawdle, 'cause I'm sure excited for this chapter. And I don't want the evil squirrels to come and steal the cookies._

**Disclaimer: Goodness knows I'm not as smart as JKR.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Battle Scars and Hidden Trophies- PART DEUX **

"You're 'D'," Teddy said.

"Alright. Um… doxy," I replied.

"Erumpent."

"Flobberworm."

"Glumbumble."

"Hippogriff."

"Uh… imp."

"Jobberknoll."

"Kelpie."

The horrendous list went on.

Teddy and I hadn't made any progress in the planning of our escape. Of course, it wasn't so much an escape as a departure. A much needed departure. Merlin, staying in there was draining me of energy and patience. We decided to distract ourselves with a game of ABC Creatures. We eventually realized it was bloody boring and just talked.

I sighed. "_Je m'ennuie,_" I muttered. I was talking to myself, but Teddy heard me.

"What?" He didn't act totally puzzled. He was used to me speaking to myself in French. It was a habit that I picked up from my mother. She tended to do it when she was either worried or flipping out over something. I did it when I was mumbling to myself.

"I'm bored," I explained. "After we get out of here, we need to celebrate. Hogsmeade is tomorrow," I explained.

He confused me when he groaned. "You mean, _if _we get out of here."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being so pessimistic, Teddy. It's not like we're stranded. There are people all around us; they just… don't know we're up here. Or they're sleeping. Or they're having a really fun Friday night. Without us." I frowned. "I think I just made myself feel worse."

Teddy laughed a humorless laugh. "Man, I'm hungry." We both were. It had been only an hour since we finished the Bertie Bott's. I kept turning the box upside down again and again, hoping that some beans would miraculously fall out. They didn't.

"Yeah, the dust is starting to look like Droobles from Honeydukes…" I trailed off.

"What I wouldn't give for a sugar quill. This is aggravating!" Teddy pulled on a loose string of his sweatshirt.

Then I laughed loudly. "Look at us, Ted. We're acting like we haven't eaten in weeks. Lunch was probably only seven or eight hours ago!"

"Still. I'm starving."

We fell into silence. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward at all, more relaxing. It let us go to our own thoughts. Even growing up, we would have times like this. The family could be at his house, or the other way around, and I would just walk into his room. Sometimes he would wave or sometimes he wouldn't acknowledge me at all. I would bring a novel or a sketchbook and just stay with him.

I always felt comfortable with Teddy, and being in his presence was reassuring to me, even if we weren't talking. I suppose that was why our week fighting had been so upsetting for me. I lost my security, my comfort zone. It was just gone completely. I might have been able to deal with the silence, but I couldn't handle being away from my best friend for so long.

I was looking down at my shoes but I was well aware of Teddy's gaze on my face. I pretended I didn't notice. We were still sitting on the blankets, not too far away from each other. He was sitting next to me with his legs crossed over one another. The blanket was only so big and the floor was cold. The mounds of pillows made it a little softer though. It was so comfortable; I felt my eyes droop a little.

Finally, Teddy spoke up. "Hey, Vic?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe you should try to catch some sleep. You look pretty beat," he suggested.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm fine."

He pretended he didn't hear me. "I would wake you up if something happens. You know, on the off chance that someone actually comes to save us…"

"I'm really not that tired," I said, ignoring his pessimism.

"Humor me." He laid down in his spot and put his hands behind his head. "But if you don't want to sleep, fine. I guess we can stay up and do ABC Creatures again- because we all know how much fun that is." He gave me a sideways glance.

I huffed. "Fine! I guess I can shut my eyes for a few minutes." I set up a couple pillows and pulled the dusty blanket over me. "But you'll wake me if someone comes?"

"Of course," Teddy replied.

"This is ridiculous. I'm not even tired."

He turned his head towards me. "Really, Victoire, I'll feel better once you have a few hours of sleep in you. You haven't been sleeping well." It wasn't a question.

I felt my face fall. I didn't want to be reminded of the week's horrible nights. "Did James talk to you?" I accused. "I knew I should have just let him drool on his books."

"Get some sleep. Please," Teddy said quietly.

I was about to retort again, but he did something that completely threw me off. His hand came to my face, and brushed his fingertips lightly over my cheek. I felt a tingle from the contact. I lost any thought of what I was going to say before. Teddy's eyebrows were furrowed together and his hair had darkened to a midnight blue, the way it did only when he was concentrating really hard. His hand lingered on my cheek for a moment longer, to cup my face, and then he brought his hand back, and let it drop beside him.

He looked into my eyes and said, "Go to sleep." He gave me a smile.

I wanted to return the smile, to tell Teddy something, anything. But I was frozen. I had a flash of me talking with Lucy a year ago, rambling about the date she had just had. She told me that she got that _feeling _in her stomach. The feeling you got when you were so nervous and so happy at the same time. Just like butterflies, but different. "You know that feeling, Vic?" she had asked me. I lied and said I knew exactly what she was talking about. But now, with Teddy, I thought I might finally know what the fuss was about.

So with my heart hammering inside my chest, I whispered goodnight. "_Bonne nuit._"

And then I fell asleep.

* * *

**Teddy POV**

She fell asleep. The first thing that came to mind was that this might have been the first time she ever listened to me. It was true what I had said earlier that night, that she was too stubborn for her own good. But thinking back to it, I wished I could erase the words from my memory. And her memory too. Because none of it had been worth it when she cried. I had wanted to reach out and wipe the tears away, but I knew it would just make it worse for the both of us.

She had been pissed enough already, I didn't need her to punch me in the face. As slight as Victoire is, her punch is deadly. Believe me, I would know. But it would make it worse for me because I didn't want to feel her push me away.

But just then, she didn't push me away. She didn't mind that I touched her; she was almost as surprised as I was. My fingers burned where they touched her face, where they traced the freckles on her cheek. It was weird, my stomach muscles clenched up the same way they had on the quidditch pitch. My stomach had never clenched up when I went on dates before, and I couldn't figure out why it was happening now. Wood had said how he always felt kind of sick when Lucy was around. At the time, I couldn't wait for him to shut up about it. I guess I knew where he came from now.

I stayed lying down next to her, afraid that if I moved, she would wake up. Victoire looked different when he was sleeping. She looked calmer, more peaceful than she ever was awake. The little crease in between her eyebrows was gone, along with the tension in her shoulders. Her hair was splayed all around her head, the ends tucked under the blanket.

I wondered to myself why this felt so different to me. This was definitely not the first time I had slept near Victoire. I had stayed at her house for days at a time, just hanging out. I even had slept over there once or twice. I have seen her asleep before, too. But it seemed like this was the first time I ever _really _looked. I thought back to my memories of times I had stayed with Vic, the times I watched her draw, the times we would listen to music and hang out in our rooms.

Eventually, the memories turned into dreams and I drifted off.

* * *

**Vic POV**

I woke up warm. Surprisingly warm, too, because I remembered the tower being cold and drafty when I fell asleep. I didn't open my eyes, hoping that maybe I could grasp sleep again. I could feel the itchy, makeshift pillow on my arms and the soft fabric of my pillow. But I was startled into opening them when I realized my pillow was moving. Up and down. I peeked out from under my eyelids. That's when I figured it out.

My pillow was not, in fact, a pillow, but the soft fabric of Teddy's gray t-shirt. His sweatshirt was lying on top of my blanket, acting as extra warmth. My head was leaning on his shoulder and my arm was draped across his chest. I tried shifting a bit, but soon became aware that Teddy had his arms wrapped tightly around me. Though I felt my face heat up, I smiled and pressed my face into his shoulder. He smelled like soap and nighttime. It nighttime has a smell, I don't know, but he smelled like it. It was a wonderful smell and it reminded me of his house and Andromeda, two more things that brought me comfort.

Though I could have stayed there forever, I shifted again and said, softly, "Teddy. Wake up, please."

He gave a little intake of breath like he did when he always woke up. His eyes fluttered open. He seemed to be functioning a little bit, taking in his surroundings, when he noticed me looking up at him from his shoulder. His hands immediately left my waist. He had a faint blush in his cheeks.

I was disappointed, but I picked up my head and drew my arm back. He didn't meet my eyes when he said, "Sorry."

I wanted to tell him that I didn't care- at all- and it was okay, but I couldn't find words. I nodded stiffly and stood up, walking over to one of the tower windows. I noticed how cold it was all of a sudden, despite the rays of sunlight coming from outside. For about five minutes, I looked out over the uneven grounds and focused my attention on an owl that was flying across the horizon.

He called over to me. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" His voice was impassive.

I looked out the window, examining the grounds. "Well there's no one out there yet and Hagrid hasn't started a fire. It must be pretty early. I'd guess about six or seven."

"Oh." I couldn't help but look back to where we had been sleeping. Other that sitting up, it didn't look like Teddy had moved at all. His clothes were wrinkled and his again turquoise hair was all messy on one side. I had the greatest urge to touch his hair, flatten it back to normal. But instead, I clenched my hands into loose fists. I walked back over to our pile of blankets and pillows and stood next to where Teddy was sitting.

I waited for him to respond until, slowly, he stood up in front of me. He met my eyes cautiously. "So…" he said.

"So," I finished for him, "what's the plan? We can't possibly stay here all weekend."

"No, you're right. But I'm sure someone will come soon." He sounded more positive than he had yesterday, but not by too much. "Eventually someone will have noticed we're gone. I mean I know you told Lucy to not worry and Wood is a little dim sometimes but at some point he ought to-"

"I'm sorry!" I blurted.

Teddy looked taken aback. "Wait, what are you sorry for? I mean, if this is about- about this morning, I wasn't exactly mad about it-"

"No, no," I interrupted, though I was somewhat flushed at what he had been saying. "I mean for the past week. I never meant to make you mad, much less not talk to me for a week…"

"I wanted to though!" he insisted. "I was just afraid that you were still mad at me and I didn't want you to… I don't know, hit me or something."

"I wouldn't have hit you," I lied.

"Vic."

"Okay, maybe I would have."

"The point is," he said, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said any of the things I did. I just didn't want you to think badly of what had… happened."

I shivered, thinking back to the quidditch pitch.

"Are you cold?" Teddy asked me. He rubbed one of his hands up and down the top of my arm, which coincidently just gave me more goosebumps. My breath hitched when his hand moved up all the way to the side of my neck, and then up to cup my face.

I looked up at Teddy, my heart racing inside my chest, and took a tiny step forward. It hit me how much taller he was that me. For the second time since school started, I saw his gaze drop to my lips. He leaned down until his face was inches from mine and stopped. He seemed to be making sure it was okay. But I lost my patience and closed the gap.

If I had ever imagined kissing a boy, it was definitely not like this. This was much, much better. As soon as I felt his lips on mine, my eyes fluttered closed and I was lost. I felt Teddy put his other hand to my waist while one still cupped my face gently. My arms went up around his neck and twisted into his turquoise hair. His lips were firm, but gentle on mine and I was sure I was going to melt. He turned his head to deepen the kiss and I quickly surrendered. My head was spinning, I realized, because I needed to take a breath.

I pulled back reluctantly and searched Teddy's eyes. His breathing was heavy and staggered, matching my own. His eyes were cautious and careful. He gave a half smile and leaned down again. Our lips just barely touched when we heard the bang of wood.

The trap door was opening.

Teddy and I jumped apart. "Ted? Vic? Are you in here?" Someone was emerging from the trap door. I craned my neck to look around a trophy case. It was Lucy! And coming from the hole in the ground behind her was Wood.

"Uh, yeah. Over here," Teddy answered. He was looking over at me again, studying my eyes.

"Victoire! Thank Goodness!" Lucy rushed over to give me a great hug. "I was so worried! I know you said not to wait up for you last night so I went to bed but then I woke up and you still weren't there! We went to see Neville and he told us where your detentions were. You must be so hungry…" Lucy rambled on and on. Barely listening, I looked over to Teddy who was apparently getting the run down from Wood. But he was looking this way. He had a sparkle in his eyes that made me feel so wonderful…

"Vic, aren't you listening to me? I said that we have to go downstairs. Neville wants to make sure you're alright." I was snapped back to reality.

"Oh, um. Yeah okay."

The four of us started to walk to the trap door when something caught my eye. "Hey Lucy, you and Wood go on. I need to talk to Teddy for a second."

Teddy looked surprised but Lucy nodded and headed down the ladder. I walked over to a trophy case I had just explored the day before.

"Victoire, is something wrong?" Teddy asked me.

I didn't answer him. I walked up to the case and picked up the trophy for "Impressive Work in Defense Against the Dark Arts". I turned to face Teddy.

"I saw this yesterday. I guess it belongs to you now, right?" I handed him his father's trophy.

He took it in his hands and studied the nameplate. He ran his fingers over it, just like I had. His voice came out in a whisper. "It's my… dad's. Maybe I shouldn't have this…"

"It's rightfully yours, Teddy. Take it."

He nodded, looking up at me. He stepped toward me and kissed my forehead so tenderly it made my heart swell up. Then he placed one kiss on my temple and one on my nose before lightly kissing my lips. "Thank you," he said.

Then he climbed down the ladder and left the tower.

* * *

_YAY! A KISS AT LAST!!!!! I had so much fun writing this chapter._

_

* * *

  
_

_**PLEASE READ!!!! **_

_So, how much would you guys love me if I told you that **I'm WRITING ANOTHER FANFICTION**?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_Well, I'm pretty stoked. Anyway, it is a **SKY HIGH Warren/OC** Fanfiction. If you're not interested in that kinda fanfic then cool. But I'd love to get some of you guys to read it. It's still in the works but so far I have** SEVEN PAGES** as my first chapter. Pretty extreme, no? It's going to be called _Don't You Fake It. _But I haven't posted it yet. Get ready._

_

* * *

  
_

**_Reviews please. I love feedback, especially after I just wrote my first kissing scene!_**

_

* * *

  
_


	11. GOOD NEWS!

ENTER SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION HERE!

Okay guys, I know, like me, many of you probably read other Harry Potter pairing fanfictions. So this is me telling all of you that I have a NEW STORY published on the username  
peace. love. randomness (delete the spaces).

This is a collaboration profile I've made with randomrayyxx3. The story is JamesSirius/OC. Just to clarify, YES its second generation, in case anyone gets confused.

If you're interested in reading the story, either search the username peace. love. randomness (remember to delete the spaces) or here's the link :

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/ 6271073/1/ Twisted_Logic (delete those spaces man!)

Here's the summary!

**Twisted Logic**

**Full Summary: **Their story was incredibly cliche. The studious, sarcastic Abigail King is teamed up with the arrogant, trouble-making James Sirius Potter, who has always been her enemy, to be Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts. But neither is happy. James is constantly fighting the image of his heroic parents, while Abigail struggles with the painful reality of her family's situation and past. The more time James and Abigail spend together, the harder they have to try to hate each other. They can't quite understand why they seem to know the other more than anyone, helping each other through the rough times they face. But in the end, it's really quite simple. Hate can turn into love easily, and James and Abigail are about to understand this _twisted logic. _

_Thank you for taking the time to read this note, and please check out **Twisted Logic!**_

_**Lee  
**_


End file.
